Music is used in a variety of products and works. For example, music is often used in products such as web applications, computer games, and other interactive multimedia products. Music is also often used in other works such as television advertising, radio advertising, commercial films, corporate videos, and other media.
Working with music during the production of products and works that use music can be complicated and time consuming. For example, if the music in use is from a music library, it is of a fixed duration and tempo and therefore requires that the user of the music engage in the time consuming task of editing the music to alter it to fit the requirements of the product or work being produced.
If music is being produced by a composer of music, it is often the case that the producers of the product or work and the composer will engage in several time consuming iterations of producing the music and altering the music before the music fits the requirements of the product or work being produced.
If the music is being produced by a software application, such as those available in the present market that are designed to generate music for use in a product or work, it is often the case that the use of the software application is time consuming, requires extensive musical skill and knowledge, or is limited in it's ability to generate music that meets the requirements of the product or work being produced.
Music generating machines and processes have been invented in the past. Software applications exist that allow skilled composers of music to generate music. The Digital Performer™ software produced by Mark of the Unicorn, Inc. is an example of such software. Also, software applications exist that assist less-skilled composers in generating music. The Soundtrack software produced by Apple™ is an example of such software. Also, software applications exist that allow non-skilled users to generate music. The SmartSound™ Sonicfire™ Pro software produced by SmartSound Software, Inc. is an example of such software and is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,902.
The machines and processes like those noted above have several shortcomings. For example, a user of the machine or process must be a skilled composer of music. This excludes many users who need music but do not have the skills to generate it. A user of the machine or process must spend considerable time to generate the music. This excludes many users who need music but do not have the time required at their disposal. The machine or process is unable to generate music at user specified tempos. The machine or process is unable to generate music that has beginnings, endings, or transitions within the music that are esthetically appropriate.
The present invention is preferable over previous music generating machines or processes for several reasons. The present invention does not require the user to be a skilled composer of music. It allows the user to generate music in a very short period of time. The music generated is of the specified duration if the duration was specified by the user. The generated music is also of the specified tempo if the tempo was specified by the user.
The music generated by the present invention has a musical structure, which is a hierarchy of musical elements. These elements are assembled in a prioritized and sometimes temporally overlapping manner as a function of the user specified criteria. This manner of assembly results in generated music that is composed of sections appropriate for the beginning, middle, and ending of the music, as well as appropriate transitions between those sections. Such appropriate sections define “unique qualities” of the music produced and are referred to as “esthetically appropriate.”
Thus, the music generated by the present invention has beginnings and endings, comprised of a hierarchy of unique elements that occur in a manner that is esthetically appropriate. In addition, transitions within and between the generated music elements occur in a manner that is esthetically appropriate as a result of appropriate transitions between those sections.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to teach a machine and process that generates music given a set of simple user-specified criteria.
Another object of the present invention is to enable music generation wherein a user may specify the duration and tempo of the music to be generated that may then be played or stored for retrieval and use at a later time.
It is also an objective of the present invention that the music generated has unique qualities that are desirable to users that use music in their products or works. The generated music should be of the specified duration if the duration was specified by the user. Also, the generated music has esthetic qualities that are desirable to users that use music in their products or works. For example, the generated music has beginnings and endings that occur in a manner that is esthetically appropriate. In addition, transitions within the generated music occur in a manner that is esthetically appropriate.